It Started With A Sandal
by ultimatefreakofnature
Summary: Luke is a prince of Rome. Aine is a village girl. When he has a group of soldiers go and ransack villages, they come across Aine. She puts up quite a fight, and they drag her back to the castle. Taking her to see Luke, she punches him in the jaw. Aine is dragged to the dungeons, but the next day Luke has a surprise for her- and not a good one. LukeXOC.
1. Prolouge- Sort Of

**A/N: Yes, I know that I said I wouldn't be writing any time soon, but this story is an exception. The Song of the Felines made a request for this story and I agreed to write it for her. Updates will be slow, as I can't get to the computer most of the time. The following is a prologue/summary thing. It contains information on the first few chapters.**

* * *

One day Luke decides to send an army to raid the province of Britannia and invade and raid Caledonia and Hibernia. Aine was riding with her brother Niallian when they saw the Romans coming through the forest. They tried to ride back to the village but they were surrounded. One of the soldiers, Octavian, came up to Aine and dragged her off her horse. Screaming and cursing him in Gaelic, Aine kicked him in the stomach, making Octavian drop her. Aine tries to run, but another soldier, Ethan grabs her and knocks Aine out. She wakes up in the cargo hold of the Roman ship surrounded by Britains, Caledonians, and Hiberians. she meets Brannagh and they become fast friends. Upon reaching Rome, the soldiers come in and grab some of the prisoners. Octavian grabs Aine and hauls her out of the hold. She starts kicking and cursing him again, so Octavian gags her. She fights against his grip every step of the way as they make their was to the castle. when they reach their destination, Aine is handed off to some maid servants who wash and dress her. When they're done, Octavian comes back and drags her to the throne room. Luke is sitting on the throne and Valencia, the crown princess of Tuscany, is lounging on a gilded chaise lounge. Ane is forced to walk up to Luke, but instead of bowing, she punches him in the jaw. Luke tells Octavian to drag her to the dungeons. She fights and screams and eventually flings her sandal at Luke, hitting him in the stomach. When she leaves, Luke retires to his chambers. The next day Aine is brought to him again, and Luke tells her that she will be his new maidservant.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the beginning of the story. IT does contain a few spoiers for the first few chapters, but doesn't spoil the whole thing. Also, if you have a better title suggestion, please let me know in a PM or review. **

**~ultimatefreakofnature**


	2. Prologue

Aine kicked her horse Tempest's side, making the black stallion speed up. The girls' long black hair flew behind her, and when she twisted around to smirk at her brother, Aine's dark hazel eyes twinkled with mirth. She turned back around and leaned in close to the stallion's neck. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of freedom that the wind brought her. Opening her eyes again, she pulled gently on the reins, slowing the horse to a stop in a small clearing. They both sat, breathing heavily, the horse from running, and her companion from the taste of freedom.

Niallan trotted up with Wildfire, barely breathing hard. "Haven't I told you not to speed off like that?" he asked his sister in a mock-serious tone. She merely rolled her eyes. "Seriously though. You've got to be more careful, Aine. You wouldn't want Tempest to get hurt, would you?" The girl shook her head, patting her horse fondly. Sliding off his back, she stretched. Riding, even if for an hour, gave her cramps.

Niallan slid off his horses back as well. The two siblings tied their horses to a nearby tree branch and went to sit in the shade of another. Mid-summer in Caledonia didn't usually get very warm, but this was one of the days that it did. Aine lay with her back on the cool grass, gazing up into the leaves of the tree. She watched as they danced through the wind, constantly shifting the shadows around her. Closing her eyes, Aine breathed in the clean Caledonian air. Her brother sat beside her and pulled out a block of wood and a knife. Humming quietly, he began to carve into the wood.

A half hour later, Aine opened her eyes. She hadn't fallen asleep, had she? Sitting up, she glanced around. The sun was slowly beginning to set and she shook her head. Calm and peaceful settings always did that to her. Turning her head to look at Niallan, she rolled her eyes. He had fallen asleep as well, and as usual, was drooling. The wood and knife lay forgotten in his lap. Aine stood up and looked for something to... ah, that'll do. She reached up and plucked an apple from the tree above her. Inspecting it, she nodded in satisfaction. Taking carful aim, she threw it...

at Niallan. The attacking fruit hit him on the head and bounced into his lap. The boy woke with a start, looking around for his attacker and saw his sister on the ground, holding her sides. Glaring at her, Niallan sat up straight. He grabbed the apple and took a large bite. "Thanks for the apple sis." He said after swallowing. Aine nodded her head, still laughing. Rolling his eyes, Niallan stood up and stretched. "We should be heading back."

Calming her laughter, Aine nodded again and stood up. "We should. Don't want to be late for dinner."After saying that, she hurried over to the horses. Untying the reins, she mounted Tempest. "Ready?" she asked calmly, a smirk playing across her lips. The dark haired boy finished his apple and tossed the core behind him. He leaned down and picked up his knife and carving, stuffing them in his shirt pockets. Walking over, he mounted Wildfire.

"This time, let's not rush off after the first hoof step." He suggested. Aine rolled her eyes, but a grin spread across her face. Wheeling Tempest around, she started off at a steady trot, heading towards the road. "Coming dear brother?" she called over her shoulder. Aine knew without turning around that he was following her, most likely glaring at her head in the process. Her grin widened. "I do hope you're trying not to melt my head. Mother would be so disappointed." She said.

She heard Niallan mumble something, but couldn't understand the words. "What was that?" she asked, barely containing the smile in her voice. Niallan trotted up to her and said it again. "If I was trying to do so, which I wasn't, it would've improved your looks." Aine glared at him and smacked his arm. He rubbed it, trying to look hurt. The sibling bantering back and forth continued until they got to the road, where they paused to see if anyone was coming. People weren't supposed to ride through the woods, but the two O'Durren siblings didn't listen. It was one of the few places they could escape to.

They trotted the horses side by side; talking about what they hoped would or wouldn't be for dinner. In the midst of laughing, they heard the cantering of many horses as wells as the clanking of armor and weapons. Aine looked to her brother, eyes wide with terror. Looking into his own, she found the same feeling in his eyes. Almost in sync, they turned in their saddles and saw the cloud of dust. Caledonian soldiers didn't come out this far away from the castle keep, and there was a strong treaty between Caledonia and Britannia.

There was only one explanation for what army this was, and Aine's suspicions were confirmed when a red flag emblazoned with a gold eagle shown above the mass of soldiers.

Romans.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, it was very short. But don't you just love cliff hangers. (please note the sarcasm) Anyways, I hope you liked this. **

**Now, here is the key in case you need some help with imagining things or understanding stuff.**

**Caledonia- present day Scotland**

**Britannia- present day England and Wales**

**Niallan looks like Eoin Macken, the guy who plays Gwaine in Merlin.**

**~ultimatefreakofnature**


	3. Chapter 1

_~Three Weeks Earlier~_

Aine opened her yes to the bright sunlight glaring down at her through the window. With a groan, she turned onto her back and covered her face with her pillow. Now that she was awake now, she couldn't fall asleep. Muttering curses in Gaelic, Aine climbed out of her warm bed. She splashed some water on her face to wake her up and then walked over to her closet. After a few seconds of debating, she grabbed a white linen shift, a dark purple skirt and lilac shawl. Pulling them on, she hurried down the stairs to her kitchen. Apparently it wasn't too early, because Niallan was still sleeping. Aine sat down at the table, grabbing one of the rolls from last nights dinner. Taking a bite, she looked out the window.

"Morning little sissy." said a voice behind her. Rolling her eyes, Aine replied, "I'm not that much younger than you." Niallan scoffed and sat down beside her, his messy hair sticking up at odd angles.

Grabbing a roll of his own, Niallan asked, "So, what's the plan for today? Dad gave me the day off, something about a town meeting being held." Aine looked up with interest. Quirking an eyebrow, she let him continue. "He said that there was a report of ships on the coast. There wasn't a flag that they could see, but they weren't ours." he said. Nodding, she thought about the problem.

Living close to the coast led the town to be the guards of the sea ports. Any ship that came in was checked, as well as any ship that left. This made the town rich and well protected. Without the little seaside village, Caledonia would probably be at war. Shaking her head slightly, she focused back to the problem at hand. Ships. Most ships with no flag were pirate ships, but not all were. Some were rebel ships, and others were simply scouts. But if there was more than one...

Looking to her bother, Aine asked, "Did he say anything else?" When Niallan shook his head, she cursed again. Grinning, the boy beside her said, "Now, what would father say if he heard you speaking like that?" Aine simply rolled her eyes and finished her roll. Standing up, she brushed off the crumbs and started for the door. She heard a chair scoot against the floor and knew that her brother was following her.

"So," he started, a roll in his mouth and another in his hand. "Where we heading to?" Without speaking, Aine pointed to town. She grinned when she heard him groan, and started walking a bit faster. "You better pray we don't get caught. If we do..." Niallan trailed off, shaking his hair at the girl in front of him. She always was reckless. And never listened, he added with a rueful grin. She learned from the best.

Entering the main part of town, the two siblings took the long way to the town hall. That meant passing through the dirty, fish smelling alley ways that littered the town. Avoiding the beggars and thieves with skill, Aine and her brother found themselves at the back door. As usual, it was locked, but they wouldn't be using that anyways. Niallan gave Aine a boost up onto the second story window, and she climbed onto the roof, holding out a hand for him. Once they were both safety settled, they snuck over to the chimney. Being the summer time, their would be no fire, which meant no crackling or smoke to stop them from listening into the conversation.

"... stop them! If the Romans continue with these outings, they will eventually attack!" an angry voice shouted. A few voices murmured in agreement, and Aine glanced at Niallan worriedly. Romans? Pointing back to the chimney, they turned their attention back to it and the noises coming from it.

"Now, Captain, we know that the Romans and Caledonians haven't always been the best of allies, but what could they possibly gain from a raid? All the jewels, spices, and silks are in the capitol. All we have here is fish." the voice of the village elder said. Laughter could be heard, and the two listeners grinned. He always could lighten a mood.

Another voice spoke, this one much more familiar. "Whether they will or will not attack, we should prepare none the less." Their father said grimly. Voices muttered in agreement. The next words surprised the listeners even more.

"And what of your children? They must be protected somehow." Chiron, the guards' trainer, said. "If they aren't, who knows what could happen."

Niallan and Aine made eye contact, both confused and intrigued. What was so important that they needed to be protected. And what could go wrong if they weren't?

Their father spoke again. "Yes, but they mustn't know about who they are. It will only destroy what we have worked to build. And that is why I am asking you, Chiron, to train them." Gasps were heard all around the room below, and unfortunately Aine gasped as well. Normally, this would not have been a problem, but sitting next to an echoy chimney made the noise carry. All noise below stopped, and it was dead silent for a few minutes. And then someone spoke. "I think we should adjourn this meeting. Can't let the birds spread word to the Romans." A few laughs were shared, but held no humor.

Aine and Niallan tiptoed to the edge of the roof and climbed down, careful not to make any noise. When they reached the ground, they calmly walked out of the alley. When they were a few meters away, Aine asked, "What do you think that was about?" Niallan shrugged. "Who knows. For all we know, you could be an escaped convict and I could be a killer."

"Not helping, Niallan." Aine said, glaring at him. "Besides, if I was an escaped convict, wouldn't I know if I was?"

Niallan shook his head. "Not if you suffer from amnesia." Aine smacked him on the arm. "Not funny." she said with a sigh. They walked in silence, looking at all the market vendors. Most were selling cloth, food, and the occasional flower vendor. Turning down one of the less popular streets, the siblings found a vendor who was selling rare antiques. Interested, they walked closer. The vendor, an old woman who looked to have only one working eye and next to no teeth, smiled at them. "And what can I get for you two lovely children?" she asked in a creaky voice. Aine glanced at Niallan, who gave a slight shrug. They had money, so they may as well buy something.

"Do you have any necklaces"?" Aine asked. The woman nodded eagerly and reached below her booth, she pulled out a box of mahogany. It was intricately carved and looked like it belonged on a merchants table, not in an alley. Glancing around warily, the woman beckoned Aine closer. She leaned in and watched as the woman opened it. Inside lay three necklaces, each similar but unique in there own way.

The first was a silver pendant. The chain was silver as well, and looked like a thin line of chain mail. It was the pendant, however, that caught the black haired girls attention. Even in the dim light she could see the faint etching of a dragon in flight on it. The dragon was a mighty creature, and you could see every scale glimmer. Inlaid with gold, it stood out against the silver. Aine looked up at the woman as she began to speak.

"This necklace is said to be from a time before time, when creatures beyond our dreams and books roamed this world. Legend says that the queen of that time wore this necklace, and it allowed her to speak with the dragon kyn." Aine looked down at the pendant with more interest. A queen from long ago, and stories untold.

Pointing to the next necklace, the woman continued to speak, now in a whisper. "This is from the royal family's treasury. It was stolen years ago, but believed to be lost when the thief was found dead. Worth more than gold, this necklace is far more precious than people believe." This was a smaller pendant, but, if anything, more elegant. It was made of gold, and looked to be a locket. The chain was simple, and looked like braided gold. On the pendant were rubies, creating the shape of the royal family crest, a lion fighting a unicorn **(A/N: I don't know if that's right. I just needed a family crest.) **

Aine turned away from it had looked at the third. This was a simpler design, but to her, was the most elegant. In the center was an intricate symbol that looked almost like leaves. Along the sides were vine like designs and it was all made of silver. Pointing to that one, Aine looked up at the old woman. "What about this one?" she asked. "Is there a story to go with it too?"

Before beginning, she hesitated. Aine looked back down at the jewelry with a new interest. What could be so bad about that little thing, she asked herself. "This piece was said to be owned by a duke in England. He was poor to begin with, but once buying the trinket, he became wealthy beyond measure. A few years later, after he had grown old and his children had their own offspring, he had a vision. The vision warned him that if he didn't get rid of the amulet soon, that he would be cursed." Pausing in her story, the woman closed her eyes, almost as if she were imagining the scene. "The man refused the spectre, saying that it had brought him good fortune. Waking up the next day, he held no memory of his dream and went about his daily business. He soon began to hear and see things that one else could. Eventually it drove him mad, and he killed himself two days after the spectres warnings. So, this amulet has been cursed." she finished with a shiver.

Aine raised an eyebrow. She wasn't a superstitious girl, but the story did intrigue her. Clearing her throat, the vendor gave them a warm smile. "So, dearie, which would you like to purchase?"

after examining the necklaces again, Aine looked at the third. Except for the story, it wouldn't have caught her interest as much. But with the story... Aine smiled. "I'd like that one." she said, pointing to the third necklace. The woman looked worriedly down at it, then up at her. "Are you sure?" When Aine nodded, the vendor sighed. Picking it up gently, she handed it to the girl before her. "Because of it's... history, I'll give it to you for free."

Aine placed the necklace over her head, and it rested on her chest, shining faintly in the dim light. Turning to Niallan, she asked, "Now, dear boy, is there anything that I can interest you in?"

Nodding, Niallan pointed to the gold necklace with the ruby crest. "That one." Aine gave him a strange look, but shrugged. It was probably for a lady friend.

After paying for the necklace, the two siblings continued towards their home. They walked in silence, thinking about who knows what. Well, Aine was thinking about whether or not her amulet really was cursed, and if it was, what problems it would bring. The rest of the day continued without any incidents other than Niallan smashing his thumb under a hammer as he was fixing the fence.

And then dinner came...

* * *

**A/N: So there's the next chapter. Yup. I'll try to update soon, but might not be able to. I have a big science project coming up. I have to type a 5-7 page essay about a famous scientist. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this. **

**_Question of the Update_: Why do you think that Aine and Niallan are going to learn how to fight? And what makes them so important?**

**Til next time,**

**~ultimatefreakofnature**


End file.
